


Haunted

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [4]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Picking everyone's costumes was more fun than it should have been, Some hurt/comfort themes, Succubus Edd, haunted corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of my "Edd is a succubus" series.</p><p>A chunk of the cul-de-sac kids go to a haunted corn maze for Halloween. Shouldn't be any problems, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward and Beauty. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online.
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on October 31, 2003. This is a about three months after Dream. This takes place during their Junior year of high school.
> 
> **Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d on Tumblr. If she would like me to remove him from this piece and any subsequent stories, please let me know.

"C'mon, lovebirds, let's get this show on the road!" Nat called, honking the car horn, parked outside Edd's house.

Kevin jumped off the front step, boots hitting the pavement with a loud thump. "We're coming. Don't get your boxers in a twist."

"But I'm not wearing--"

"Nat, if you finish that sentence, I'm gagging you," Nazz interrupted from the passenger seat, touching up her makeup in the visor mirror. Her fangs kept trying to smudge her lipstick.

Nat waved his hand at her dismissively. "Promises, promises." He made sure his horns were situated on his head properly as Edd finally made his way out of the house, locking the door behind him.

As Kevin and Edd climbed into the backseat, Nat watched how Edd was very careful to not wrinkle his lab coat. "So, mad scientist, Double D?"

"Frankenstein and his monster, actually," Edd replied with a grin after buckling himself in.

"Wait," Nat said, swinging his head around. "You guys did a theme?"

Kevin grinned, adjusting the headband that held two fake bolts on either side of his head. "Pretty cool, right?"

Nat grinned and shook his head, knowing if he said anything more about how lovey-dovey they were being, Kevin would probably slug him and it had taken hours to get his hair right. He turned back around and started the car up, pulling out of the cul-de-sac. "Onward!"

*~*

"'Bout time you guys showed up!" Eddy called as they climbed out of Nat's car. He propped his gun on his shoulder, the orange cap on the end standing out on his otherwise dark ensemble. He also had a couple fake grenades and a sword tied to his belt.

As soon as Edd was out of the car, Ed swept him up and began to chew on the end of Edd's hat. "I'm hungry for brains, Double D!"

"Ed, please desist. That is highly unsanitary," Edd replied, fixing his beanie when he was set back on the ground.

Nat looked around their small group with a critical eye. "Wait, so we have a zombie and a zombie hunter, and Frankenstein and his monster." He turned to Nazz with a huge pout on his lips. "Why don't we have a theme?"

"Because we're not dating and we're not best friends," Nazz said, voice deadpan. Nat only pouted more.

"Hey, at least devils and vampires are both creatures of the night type things," Kevin pointed out.

Nat perked up a little at that, but he still seemed sad to have been left out of the costume themes for a moment before he shook his head. "Not like any of you could partner with me anyway. My sexiness outshines you all."

"Yeah, yeah," Nazz said, giving Nat a shove. "Let's just go in."

Finally making their way out of the parking lot, they waved to the attendant as they entered the corn maze. Eddy scoffed at the first few displays trying to scare them and appointed himself as leader. No one felt like arguing with him.

Eddy stepped close to Nazz and whispered, "You can totally hide behind me if you get scared." Nazz laughed lightly and shook her head, fangs gleaming in the dim light.

For the most part, Edd stayed close to Kevin. He wasn't scared of any of the displays, but none of them looked very clean and he was wary of bumping into anything.

About halfway through the maze, they started hearing more rustling in the stalks around them and the group drew tighter together subconsciously. A chainsaw revved up right next to them as they rounded another turn and Ed shrieked.

"It is all right, Ed. No one is going to harm you," Edd said, hoping to calm his friend.

"He doesn't think I'm a real zombie, does he?" Ed asked, ducking to hide behind Edd and Kevin.

"I am sure he has seen plenty of people dressed up as zombies and other undead creatures tonight," Edd replied, patting Ed on the shoulder. Placated, Ed rushed around the pair and nearly barreled into Eddy.

"Watch it, dumbass!"

The next part of the maze had a small room with a mad scientist in the corner, working on some experiment. Edd was about to make a joke to Kevin when he noticed how pale he had gotten. Even with the dim lighting, his skin looked far whiter than it should. "Kevin?"

The jock took a shuddering breath before looking over at Edd. "Yeah?"

"Are you..." Edd trailed off, looking at the actor in the corner again, and all the instruments around him. "Oh! Let's move on and wait for the others." Not waiting for Kevin to answer, he tugged him through the exit on the other side of the room to wait outside for the others.

As soon as they were out, Kevin visibly relaxed and some color came back to his face. "Sorry about that," he mumbled.

Edd shook his head. "There is nothing you need apologize for."

"Still," Kevin continued with a small smile. "Thanks." He gave Edd a quick kiss as the others finally exited the room.

"Ah, c'mon man, I didn't need to see that!" Eddy exclaimed, throwing his hands over his face. "I'm gonna have to bleach my eyeballs or something now!"

"If only we could stitch your mouth shut like those shrunken heads back there," Kevin replied, looking ready to start a fight.

Edd quickly stepped between them. "We are nearly done with this maze. Can we please get along for that much longer? I would prefer not to be banned from coming again next year."

Eddy drew in a breath to say something, but let it out when Nazz poked him. Grumbling under his breath, he turned to continue leading the way along the winding path.

"You should stop antagonizing him as well," Edd said softly to Kevin as they started following the group again.

Kevin huffed. "He started it this time."

"He may well have, but you should have been the better person and not responded. Or at least have chosen something that was not as mean spirited."

Shrugging, the redhead slung his arm around Edd's shoulder instead of just holding his hand like he had been. "It's almost habit at this point." He heard Edd sigh and his shoulders slouched. "I'll try. But no promises. He swings and I'm punching back."

Edd didn't say anything for a moment and Kevin feared Double D was really mad at him. "I guess I shall have to make sure my first aid kit is fully stocked."

Kevin couldn't hold back his surprised laughter and continued chuckling the rest of the way through the corn maze.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious enough, there were needles in the mad scientist display, which is why Kevin had a slight panic. And I totally understand. I have panic attacks when I get shots or have to give blood. It's not fun.
> 
> This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
